


Vinas Honvfira

by MyrddinDerwydd



Series: Vakara Ryder [5]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Agender Character, Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Alien Sex, Bioelectricity, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gen, I created all of these words now I have to do something with them, Languages and Linguistics, Linguistics, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Other, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smut with worldbuilding, Solo!Jaal, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 15:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20819927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyrddinDerwydd/pseuds/MyrddinDerwydd
Summary: Jaal deals with being distracted by the increased intimacy between themself and Ryder after the kiss on Havarl.Words in Shelesh are italicized, with translations as hover text on the web, and available in the notes on mobile (it isn't possible to code these for mobile in AO3 html). E.g.Vinas honvfira.Connected to theAngaran Expansion Project,and uses 37 words from my newly expanded version of the Shelesh language.For more frequent snippets and linguistics information, come followAngaran Expansion Projecton Tumblr.





	Vinas Honvfira

As much as Jaal loved spending time with Vakara, they were glad their _dibellen_ suggested a break from their discussion about the errors in the _ Encyclopedia Nexus._ The Tempest was only two hours out from the Nexus space station, and she needed to write up an official report for everything that happened with Akksul and the Roekkar over the past few weeks. A low growl rumbled in the back of their throat at the thought of how much damage Akksul had caused, but it was easier to dismiss the stress now that it was over. Jaal had sent their report to Evfra on Aya within hours, complete with praise for Ryder’s wisdom at not interfering with angaran business, even if it did directly involve the Milky Way explorers.

Jaal fidgeted with the disc-shaped conducting plates from the broken _Ushior_ pistol they’d dismantled on the workbench. Visible bioelectric sparks arced around the discs again, and Jaal shivered slightly at the ripple of current running down the back of their _jinesh._ This was not being an effective distraction from thinking about Vakara, and the curve of their _elesh_ pressed insistently against the straps across their clothing. Leaning their forearms against the bench, Jaal thought of the hours they’d spent curled up together on Vakara’s spacious couch today, discussing the intimate details of angaran biology…including sexual intercourse and reproduction. She was so kind and curious, their darling one, and so fiery! 

A bioelectric charge danced under Jaal’s skin as they unconsciously slid the discs in slow, arousing circles between their fingers. What would Vakara’s strong, slender fingers feel like on the edge of their slit, or sliding around the curve of their _elesh? _ Would her biotics resonate with their _tsiddvfira,_ mingled charges arcing between their bodies? 

Szzt! A thin arc snapped to the _ushataliin_ on Jaal’s arm, activating the spherical blue interface and opening a personal inventory file. Their cheeks darkened with an embarrassed flush, and they closed it down with a quick pulse of energy. 

_ I am acting like a lost kaerkyn, wandering in my own mind instead of doing what needs to be done, _ Jaal thought. _Neraninj of Vakara can wait until tonight. _

The discs sparked again as Jaal tossed them to the table and strode out of the tech lab. There was a purposeful spring in Jaal’s step, and they unwrapped the ties of the pale green shirt they wore, pulling it over their head while crossing the central hub of the Tempest. They needed a shower, despite being perfectly clean and smelling like a _kwilloa_ flower.

“Mmm, hey big guy,” Peebee called from the railing above. “Slow down and let me enjoy the show!” 

Jaal turned with a laugh and spread their arms wide, shirt in hand. “Better?” Jaal walked backward onto the narrow bridge amidst appreciative sounds from both the asaari and the spiky-haired human engineer, Gil. 

The clear material meant that checking the corridor below was simple, and they dropped over the bridge's edge halfway to the far doors. Though the landing was not as silent as Jaal was capable of, they absorbed the impact of their _pau’ki’haujy  kalf_ weight without a second thought, long legs extending and flexing deeply as they fell. They never used the ladders here, as angara would have placed, at most, one foothold for such a short distance. They’d seen Vetra and Liam both drop over the edge too, although sliding down the ladder seemed to be normal for Vakara.

Cool metal slid aside before Jaal, the sound of the shower ending abruptly as someone shut off the water. _ Ah. _ They turned toward the bunks instead, tossing their shirt on the bed. The bunk below Liam had been the available space when they’d moved into the crew quarters, a few weeks after joining the Tempest. Jaal smiled at the memory, particularly at Liam’s dance of triumph, celebrating the move as his own success. Draak was the only person they didn’t really quite trust, even after several months, and that had as much to do with the Krogan’s massively intimidating form as anything else.

“Shower’s open,” Lieutenant Harper called out as she padded past Jaal to her bunk. 

“Good timing,” Jaal murmured. They watched Harper while undoing the few straps of the casual work _dyjin_ they wore. Harper was wearing form-fitting grey shorts and top that Jaal had learned to recognize as one variant of human undergarments. It revealed much of her muscled form, a few drops of water clinging to pale skin crossed with several paler scars. She was taller and leaner than Vakara, but they still found her quite beautiful. Jaal preferred Vakara’s warm brown skin tones over Harper’s cool, snowy coloring, but that was a fairly minor difference between the two women. 

Jaal finished gathering what they needed for the shower, high-waisted _dyjin_ slung loosely across their hips. Although they wore _bijin_ under their armor and other heavier clothing, they didn’t under such simple garments. The bare top of their _elesh_ curved out of their partially open waistband as they strode to the shower. They’d seen Vakara in such minimal clothing as Harper wore, and it was easy to picture her curves… though there were a hundred other reasons why they had fallen in love with the fierce little Pathfinder.

...The understanding _ vaasha_ in Vakara’s eyes at Evfra’s seething frustration with the Roekaar. That shift in her shoulders on Havarl that revealed she was silently preparing a biotic shield, despite holstering her weapon. The adorable way she curled up like a young _ osaan_ on the couch, strangely short feet tucked beneath her... 

Jaal had known for weeks that their love for Vakara was complete. She was a dedicated, brilliant person that they had sought to know better from the day they had met on Aya. Right now though, the degree to which their body loved her was too distracting.

The bathroom door slid closed behind them automatically. The small room was still steamy from Harper’s shower, and the moisture conducted their _tsiddvfira_ into a warm cloud of arousal.

Jaal slid their right hand over the full, tight curve of their _ijonni elesh_, arousal pooling in their groin. They hung their pants on a blunt hook beside the towel cupboard and stepped behind the divider. They slid the cloudy shower wall into place, which required pressing an actual physical button - that had certainly taken a while to become accustomed to. Angara controlled most of their technology with pulses of _ tsiddvfira_, particularly simple tech such as closing a door. 

_ I want to show Vakara the thrill of feeling another’s emotions through tsiddvfira, as the angara can, _Jaal thought, and an excited, nervous thrill ran through their body. Jaal arced a bioelectric pulse between their thumb and the tips of their fingers, confidence and enthusiasm tracing the slit that curved outward beneath their hand. 

The humid air conducted the energy well. Jaal held in a quiet groan and activated the water, leaning back against the wall so that the heated current hit their chest. Outer edge of their hand along the curve of their _elesh,_ they pressed into the small, tight knot of nerves at the bottom with the tips of their charged, wet pad and finger. The knots were always most sensitive now, before _ wamale_, and Jaal normally enjoyed pushing their pleasure with a combination of _ddolata_ and _tsiddata_ as far as they could. Lips parted, they ground against their hand, thumb stroking the knot at the top of their slit. They set a steady rhythm, thighs rippling with each rocking thrust. 

_ How well will Vakara’s rhythms match my own? _ Jaal thought, imagining her many fingers spread across their aroused _elesh,_ slit pressed against her narrow palm. 

Jaal gasped, the folds of their _jinesh_ flaring wide and taking in the full effect of the aroused current flowing through the hot water. _ For her, I will learn new rhythms, and share the deepest patterns of my heart. _ There was a constant flicker of _tsiddvfira_ across Jaal’s _jinesh_ at this point, running down their neck to the thick muscles of their chest. Flexing their broad shoulders against the wall, they tilted the flow of water up to stream freely down their back. It was common for angara to include water in _gati,_ enhancing the flow of energy between partners, and through their skin. 

The back of one’s _jinesh_ wasn’t normally particularly sensitive, but _gati_ tended to change that, especially when _tsiddvfira_ was involved. All of the narrow folds converged at Jaal’s lower back, and the flow of water over the sensitive skin shifted with every thrust of their hips. They sent another light pulse of _tsiddvfira_ through their broad hand, arcing into their closed pouch. Pleasure flared through Jaal’s body as their abdomen tightened sharply, spilling _wame_ and a _vinas_ into their _hoven._

A low rumble of pure pleasure thrummed in the back of Jaal’s throat. They ran their left hand slowly down their neck and chest, tracing the sensitive edge of their _jinesh_ as the slit of their tight _ijonni_ eased open under along their palm. They immediately slid their thick finger inside, rubbing a slick line of _ wame _ gel along the opening. Jaal groaned, grip tightening on their chest as they watched the glowing _honvfira wame _drip from the pad of their hand. 

Jaal braced one broad, bare foot against the opposite wall of the narrow shower and began stroking the inside of their _hoven, _ the blue-white glow erotically reappearing with every rock of their hips. Their breath came in steady, panting breaths as they watched themselves alternate between a few deep thrusts of their finger, and rhythmic pulses against their knots, thumb and pad moving in concert. 

_ Would Vakara enjoy their finger or pad in her slit? _ Jaal knew human women did have a slit, though tucked deeper between their thighs than an angaran. For a moment they pictured their glowing finger disappearing as it slid between Vakara's warm, brown legs and they groaned, _tsiddvfira_ arcing intensely within their _hoven_. Jaal banished the thought, needing to keep control of themself inside the Tempest. Very little here was built to withstand regular pulses of energy from emotional angara, and they’d disturbed quite a few systems when they first joined the Pathfinder. 

A light current pulsed down the back of their _jinesh_ in a steady rhythm, quickening with every thrust. They rolled their finger in a firm circle, bent so that the tip and knuckle pressed beneath both sides of their slit. Their thumb was slick and glowing now, and a streak of _wame_ dripped down their right thigh. 

Arousal slid down Jaal’s chest with the water, tracing through their flushed skin, amplified everywhere that glowed with their _wame. _ Their thighs were tight, corded muscle under purple skin slicked with water and sex. Every thrust into their hand brought them closer to the edge for the second burst of pleasure, and _neru kichari_.

Jaal gasped, _jinesh_ fluttering and flaring before snapping tightly closed as their energy pulsed like the heart of a star. Their body arced with pleasure at the intense release and their eyes closed, letting the hot water carry them away. 

Jaal slowly relaxed, the wave of _tsiddvfira_ suffusing their body like energy from the death of a star, a _neru kichari_. 

_ Stars surround me, I needed this._

The warm water streamed over their tingling skin, curling into a luminescent swirl pooled in their broad palm. Jaal stroked the smooth ridges of their oval _ revinas,_ enjoying the spill of the shower rinsing their body clean, breath slowing from the high.

A timer chimed, and the stream went cold in an instant.

Jaal just stretched luxuriously, clasping their hands behind their back and leaning forward into the icy water. _ Oh, the shriek that Ryder would make… _ The thought made them laugh softly as the cold shower sluiced them clean. A few careful swipes with their smooth bathing cloth cleared the glowing _wame_ from them, but Jaal eyed the small maroon _vinas_ in their hand. Hmm. If they walked out into the shared space to dispose of that seed elsewhere, _aremiy lomahun,_ Peebee would be there. Or Ryder herself! She would likely even recognize the _vinas_ for what it was, given their recent conversations about angaran biology. 

They slid the seed between their lips and turned off the shower. It could have stayed in their _hoven_ … but they would be distracted by the sensation of it dissolving for the next hour, and their slit was already sealing closed. _ You only think it is odd because you know it’s your own seed, _ Jaal scolded themself mildly, biting down firmly on the packet. It burst, coating their tongue in a sweet gel that tasted faintly like _kawari. _

Jaal licked their lips and left the shower, enjoying the mild aphrodisiac as they quickly refinished their skin with their favorite lotion. _ I need to purchase more kwilloa soon, to make another batch… I wonder if Vakara would like it?_

“Decided not to wait for me?” Peebee called out as she stepped into the bathroom, leaning her hip against the doorframe. Her jacket was conspicuously absent, revealing even more of her lovely purple skin than usual.

Jaal stood _inew_, head tilted back as they took a long drink of water at the sink. The young asari’s pale grey eyes roamed hungrily over their naked body, lingering over the smooth maroon line of their slit and the curves of their thighs. 

“I admire your persistence Peebee,” Jaal said, returning the cup to its compartment, magnetic base securing it in place. Her eyes snapped up to theirs momentarily, then flicked to their lips as Jaal leaned toward her. “Yet you know I am not interested in being intimate with you.”

“Urgggh!” Peebee groaned, sagging toward Jaal. “But you smell so nice! And asari and angara are going to try everything out together sometime, don’t you want to be the one exploring those exiting, sexy borders?” 

This was not a new conversation, and Jaal sighed. If anything, Peebee's insistence had made their initial curious interest in her disappear even faster than their love for Vakara had blossomed. They always had been a bit _gatfi_ too, though the novelty of so many attractive alien forms had been surprisingly distracting. “Find someone else, my _ijonnan_ friend,” Jaal said firmly, “or your body will keep distracting you as mine was.” 

Peebee’s jaw dropped in surprise, momentary shock flashing across her face before transforming into a triumphant smirk. “I knew it! I knew you were up to something by the way you strolled out of the tech lab!” 

The asari was standing restlessly in the doorway now, hip cocked to one side so that she could keep one foot over the door to halt its closing. Jaal felt a mild sense of relief at seeing the empty crew quarters behind Peebee, but she was still blocking the exit. They shrugged noncommittally and started pulling their pants back on, balancing on one foot to situate the _dyjin_ over their toes. The shoes were part of this particular version, though they could be detached.

“There are likely other angara who would be interested in ‘exploring’ intimacy casually with you, perhaps even in _Uniohmmen _Pasof Lelaan’s envoy on the Nexus,” Jaal said.

Peebee eyed Jaal intently as they buckled the straps across their waist, ostensibly ignoring their words. “Your tongue does not normally glow. I definitely would have noticed that before now!” 

Embarrassment flooded Jaal’s face, _tsiddvfira_ and blood flushing the front of their _jinesh_ a deep purple. “Gah!” Jaal quickly swiped the cup and downed another drink of water, swishing it thoroughly around their mouth while Peebee made lewdly appreciative noises. 

“Oh Goddess, I wish I knew sooo much more about what you were doing in the shower!” 

Peebee’s excitement made Jaal shift uneasily, and she noticed.

“Okay, okay, big guy, don’t worry! Shower goes through a regular decon cycle anyway, and I promise not to go telling everyone about your-” she winked conspiratorially, “personal time in the hot water.”

“I am not ashamed of _gati_, nor of my attraction to Ryder,” Jaal said firmly. “But I do not wish the details to be the topic of _mikohl_. I know that would upset her.” 

“Yeah, yeah, I get it. We both care about Vakara.” Peebee said. “Plenty of details of my life I like to keep quiet too.” 

“Thank you, Peebee.”

“You have to answer one question though - and I want the truth!” 

Jaal chuckled, unsurprised. 

“What was up with the lightshow in your mouth? Does your sexual fluid glow?” 

_“Skkutja nera, toh di veshaanan_.” Jaal exclaimed, shaking their head. They glanced in the mirror and stuck out their broad tongue, which was its normal light maroon color… normal for them, anyway. The color was as variable as angaran skin tones. “Yes. It is _honvfira_. Many aspects of angaran intimacy involve _honvfira_ or _tsiddvfira_, including our _vinas.”_

Jaal slid through the doorway past Peebee, patting her shoulder as she groaned in appreciation… or exasperation._ Most likely both, _Jaal thought, their own mind halfway back to the weapons project waiting in the tech lab. 

**Author's Note:**

> **Shelesh Word List, in order of first appearance**  
dibellen - darling one  
ushior - farewell; also a high-quality angaran pistol model  
jinesh - curved folds of skin around the head and neck, and down the back.  
tsiddvfira - bioelectricity/bioelectric  
elesh - high light; the moon, also used for the oval genital region  
ushataliin - global tool, refers to the angaran wrist device similar to the omni-tool  
neraninj - daydreams  
kwilloa - yellow fruit that grows from blue flowers  
pau’ki’haujy - three point six in the angaran number system  
kalf - a standard weight measure, equivalent to 33 kg or 70 lb  
dyjin - pants, trousers, skirt, any clothing for the bottom of the body  
bijin - coverall, dress, robe, any clothing that covers the whole body, including an undersuit  
vaasha - empathy, sympathy  
osaan - kit, baby, small child, toddler  
wamale - "ejaculation or 'spilling'  
ddolata - sexual stimulation using the hands, including self stimulation (masturbation)  
tsiddata - sexual stimulation with bioeectricity, tsiddvfira. Not always exclusive, and it is typically part of any type of sexual intercourse (gati)  
wame - spill; that which has spilled or flowed over; common term for fluids produced during sexual intercourse, the equivalent of cum  
vinas - seed; also used for the oval packet produced during intercourse  
hoven - pouch, bag, or other flexible container; term for genital pouch behind the elesh, present in all angara  
ijonni - aroused, arousal  
honvfira - bioluminescent  
neru kichari - a sexual climax or orgasm; idiom meaning explosion of a star within, like a super nova.  
aremiy lomahun - Idiom, with the sentiment of 'as luck would have it'; a 'Murphy's law' type of statement about odd chance. Literal meaning: the chaotic orbit  
kawari - an edible green aquatic plant; similar to various seaweeds  
inew - in one's skin, naked, nude  
gatfi - demisexual, a person who does not experience sexual attraction unless they form a strong emotional connection with someone.  
ijonnan - horny/aroused person  
uniohmmen - diplomat, negotiator; lit. talk together  
mikohl - gossip, rumor, casually passing on unverified information  
Skkutja nera, toh di veshaanan - Fucking stars, you are veshaanan (someone pleased with their own shit).
> 
> For more information on angaran biology, culture, and their language Shelesh, check out the [Angaran Expansion Project](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1458790)  



End file.
